twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Drummer
=Stats= Power:76 aglity:86 stamida 100 partys:96 Stats 2: Power:74 Aglity:94 Stamida:100 Tiredness:5 sigtures party all night,drummer beat down deadlist party drum roll,double party slam =Bio= Derek Jaki Angel always loves drumming and partys he was the best drummer in Europe.He sone became the best drummer there ever was but also he thourgh partys all day and he can last 3 days partying.Then he saw TWF so he joined it and became a member of the mighting Dextras fighting his way thourgh to the main event.Watch out Sintras because this guy will beat you like a drum. =TWF career= This party animal first had to fight Billy Batboy and he was over taking 1st round and finshed it with the party all night. then he fought agaisnt N Fuego and the danced and party but then Party took him out with drummer beat down. Then in the quater he hade to fight The Big Time and he had gotten hit by the time bomb but did the party drum roll which lead him to the seifinals against Itsy Bitsy and Itsy was to quick and made him dissy and pinned the party man out of the championship. He apper in the next season and fought Itsy Bitsy and did the double party slam.He then fought The Lost Viking and did the party all night.In the quater he fought The Big time and did the drummer beat down.In the semi he fought evil Ira and got hynotised and got hit by a boom box but he did the party drum roll.He was in the finally against Bucks Gazillion and got hit buy money but he finshed it with double party slam.Then in the next season he fought Monach of the pin.He wrote to mant poems and made Party go nuts,but in a life saver one of his old band members demie F. gave him his drum sticks and he did th party drum roll.In the quaters he fought srg. Cornwell and he made him do puss up and milatray work(even though he wants to be in the navie) and party seemed to enjoy it even kissing cornwell making him very angry which he did the party slam then in the semi he fought father time and he got owend pwnd and bone broken and he lost it going to the hospital.After he healed he went to the next season.First againat Snaggle Fangs.Since his maskked looked like a donut(thank you both Steve Gazillion for making him and Jnor for coming up with this match C>)he start biting him but the party drummer did part all night to end him.Then in the Quart he took a rematch against father time and won.In the semi he fought Gambler Jack and his luck pulmeted to the but GAmblers luck lost to much and lost from a sand bag which made partty drummer freaked.In the finals he Fought against Pizza Boy.Pizza boy made party eat 90 pizza but party still wasnt tired and he finshed it with all day knocked down. =Macthes= won:Billy Batboy N Fuego The Big Time(twice) Itsy Bitsy(rematch)The Lost Viking Evil Ira Bucks Gazillion Monarch of the Pen Srg. Cornwell Snagglefang Father Time(rematch)Gambler Jack(freak accident) Pizza Boy loses:Isty Bitsy(1st time)Father Time(1st time)Scarecrow =What he looks like= red shrit with a Drum on it black pants that looks like jeans normal green shoes ans orange hair with drum stick earings =Battle style= He has very high stamida and hee can make sinstras tired and pin them.In middle of the fights he thorws a party in the ring and does his spical. =Quotes= Time to party in this ring Time to beat you like a drum Ok now you mad me mad time to use you like a drum party drum roll!!!!!!!!! =My Notes= Ok dudes i made party druummer from my party side w00t the other sides is a mystrious side which is The Sack Bag yet if you could make him =Very Random Fact= He has a crush on Mei Lei the combat panda(because she was in the army and he wants to be in the army some day)